MisDeeds
by Royal Eduardo
Summary: Erica and the rest of the Kanes are setting out to bring hell to those that were involved in the baby swap. Lots of returning characters and two new ones and a few exits. Lots of romance with unexpected partners and the darkness wont be as bad once the st


"This is so exciting" Ruth squealed.

"I know its been so long since shes been here" Joe agreed "Lets just hope theres no trouble."

"Joe dont spoil this for me....."

"My magnicifencent green butterfly" Ryan smiled

"Ryan," Greenlee snapped. "I told you never to call me that again. Next time you do, Ill cut off a very important piece of your charm."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked grabbing himself. "Your not the sweet greenlee i married."

"Duh!!!" Greenlee smiled "This was all part of my revenge on you....."

"You hurt my Bianca and now you will pay the price." A mysterious figure said to David, KWAK and Babe. "Now you will all pay for what you've done." The three looked on in horror as the figure raised a pistol.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Jr asked Kevin Sheffield. "I mean what if this tape gets out? My dad would be devastated to know that Im gay."

"How will it ever get out baby?" Kevin asked as he brought Jr into a kiss.

"Yes!" Kendall exclaimed. "Revenge will be mine. The chandlers will pay for keeping Miranda away from us..."

Opal gasped as she laid out the tarot cards for Erica.

"What is it Opal?" Erica asked watching her friends expression. 

"Erica, your going to die........

"Flight 804 from Salt lake city is now arriving," The announcer said over the intercom. Ruth and Joe were elated.

"Oh Joe more family back in Pine Valley," Ruth said happily. "What more could we want?"

"More money," Joe smiled "Another prescription for viagra."

Kelsey buckled up and waited for the landing. She held a picture of Babe in her hands.

"You stole Paul from me and Miranda from Bianca, now its your turn to lose."

Babe, Krystal and David gasped when they saw the figure that was holding them. It was Maggie!!!!

"You people hurt my Bianca, now you all must die!!" 'Maggie' waved the gun in their faces.The three squirmed. "Dont even try to talk me out of killing all of you....because its all moot." She aimed the gun at Krystal and fired.

"hmmm baby," jr moaned. "I love you so much." kevin continued to kiss down Jrs body when the door to the room flew open.

"Well, well, well," Mary said standing in the doorway "What do we have here?" secretly she storf this site for a fantasy.

"Its not what you think Mary," jr said

"Yeah it is," Mary smiled "And if you dont want daddy to find out...you'll convince your brother jamie to sleep with me"

"Well Erica is a strong woman Opal," Jack said reeling from Opals revelation to him about Ericas Tareot reading. "it wouldnt be the first time someones tried to kill her.

"Thats not all Jack," Opal looked around and lowered her voice. "She has a secret thats going to kill her. "

"Dimtri, its me Erica Kane, your ex wife. Well supposed ex wife. We need to talk about the terms of our divorce and your brother. Im on my way to Olivia Fryes office Ill talk to you later." She hung up her cell phone, and pulled into a parking space. "Soon i will get everything that I deserve......

"Jamie just do this little thing for me please," Jr pleaded  
"Ill do anything."

"Why should I sleep with Mary Smythe?" Jamie asked

"Kendall I cant give you the tape." Kevin began "I love jr and dont want to ruin his life."

"Itsa little too late to think about that," Kendall sneered "Now isnt it?"

"If you have a heart kendall dont do this" Kevin pleaded.

"So I own Fusion?" Erica asked

"In theory Yes," Livia began. "But a case could be made that Enchantment owns fusion,"

"Well make my case. I want Greenpea to be served with a lawsuit by the end of the day."

"What about Jackson?" Livia asked

"Who cares?"

"What in blazes is happening in Pine Valley?" Opal asked herself

"Welll, well, well if it isnt the local trailer trash. All dressed up."A f amiliar voice sang.

Opal turned around and gasped.........

David and Babe looked on in horror as Kwak lay dying. both grumbled, but Maggie just looked on with a smile.

"Now you both will know how it feels to lose someone you love." She walked back up the stairs.

Ryan was still reeling from greenlees revealation. He sat in the steam room.

"Hey bro," Jonathon said.

"Go away," Ryan groaned "I dont want to talk to anybody!"

"Why because Ive been banging your wife?" He smirked.

"I thought you were dead," Opal stammered.

"Even death couldnt keep a good woman like me down," Vanessa grinned. "Im back and I will claim everything that is mine....Including Palmer."

"Greenlee Smythe Du pres Lavery?" The officer asked.

"Thats me," Greenlee snapped "What do you want?"

"Its my pleasure to inform you that you've been served." The officer left as she opened the envelope expecting it to be divorce papers. She gasped when she realized that Erica was suing her and Cambias Industries for Fusion.

"Hey girl," Kevin squealed when he saw Kelsey.

"Hi," Kelsey said all smiles. "How are you?"

"Great i have a new man," he answered smiling "Jr Chandler"

Eric a sat in her pent house. She picked up her diary and read it. Everyone and everything was going according to her plan, Soon everybody in Pine Valley would know the hurt that she knew and her daughters knew.

"Dad," Greenlee said facing Jackson. "tell me Erica cant really do this!!"

"Im afraid, she does have a solid case." Jackson informed his disappointed daughter. "There was that clause in your Enchantment contract that said Erica owns whatever you create."

"You have to help me," Greenlee begged. "Fight this."

"Honey," jack began "Do you know what it means to go up against Erica Kane?"

Mary watched as Jamie stripped off his shirt. She walked towards him, when she reached him she pulled off his jeans. He looked at her uncomfortably.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing," He stated and pulled her into a kiss and then threw her down on the bed.

"Good...." she moaned

Jr and kevin sat watchin a movie. Jr stood up and walked aorund and checked to see if anyone was around. When he determined that there was no one he plopped on Kevins lap and kissed his boyfriend. Jr took off kevins shirt and began kissing on his chest. Kevin then did the same and soon the two were intertwined and panting heavily.

Neither heard the door open or saw Erica walk in. She smiled at this.

"Adam Chandler will pay for trying to keep baby Miranda."

Kendall re watched the videotape. She still hadnt decided what to do. Part of her wanted to grant Kevins request to destroy the tape but there was another part of her that wanted to destroy JR for hurting her sister so badly. As she debated what to do, Ethan walked in and kissed her neck.

"That feels good," she mummered.

"Good," Ethan smiled as he continued kissing down her neck. He looked up at the tape was playing. "Still havent decided what to do?"

"No," she breathed. "what do you think I should do?"

"turn it off," Ethan said as he let her go and walked into the bedroom, ripping off his shirt and pulling off his pants revealing hios tight white boxer briefs.

The morning sun rose waking up Pine Valley. Kendall awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened the door and was shocked to find a girl standing there.

"You still look really hot!" The girl flirted

"Oh my God Savannah!!" Kendall threw her arms around the girl. "How have you been?"

"Missing you," Savannah began kissing on Kendalls neck. Ethan walked out without his clothes on and began doing the same.

Jr woke upn and watched Kevin sleep for a few minutes before waking his boyfriend. He pulled him closer and began kissing on his body. Kevin groaned and smiled when Jr finished and came up for a kiss on the lips. They lay kissing for what seemed like ever. When the door opened and Adam walked in

"What the devil is going on here?" He asked. He then clutched his chest and fell over.

"you need to be very careful," Palmer advised Maggie

"Why?" She asked "Its not like i have anything to worry about."

"Vanessa came back to town." Palmer informed her "And shes out for blood."

"What Vanessa's alive?" Brooke asked joining the conversation. "How did that happen?"

"Vanessa or Leo never really died i paid them to leave town. now that im broke she decided to come back."

"Why did youy want Leo to levae town?" Brooke asked

"Because hes my son...."

David worked to get himself untied. Krystal laid there dying It was just a matter of time unless someone helped them.

"Dont bother davie," A male voice said "Because if you try to escpae your going to be blown to smithereens, for what yhou did to bianca "

David turned and saw a bomb and it was cxount ing down.......it read 1 minute and 15 seconds.

The bomb continued to coutn down.David tried depseratley to get himself untied.

"Dont bother David," A familiar voice sneered. "After what you've done you deserve death.." David looked up and inaudibly gasped at what he saw. The figure stepped out of the shadows: it was bianca. (I had to give her some sort of story, This isnt it Just wanted to bring in a fresh face)

"Well, well, well " Vanessa stared at Palmer. "How is my favorite ex husband?"

"Vanessa?!" Palmer exclaimed. "What are you doing back in town?"

"Im here to get whats rightfully mine and my sons!"

Savannah and Kevin sat at the Valley inn.

"I need you to get that tape from Kendall," kevin pleaded

"Its a hard job but someones gotto do it." Savannah smiled. They caught up on things that had been happening in their lives. Aiden walked up and smiled at Kevin.

"How ya doin mate?" he asked

"Fine," Kevin smiled shyly. Aiden gave a wave and walked away.

"Tell me you didnt." Savannah said. 

"once and let me tell you hes knows what hes doing..."

"I want a piece of that....."

That last part is dedicated to Mandy.......Just wait....ill make it worth your while....Ill send you the Xrated version

Kendall laughed as Savannah told her about Aiden.

"Yea he and I had a thing a while back." kendall smiled at the memory.

"Well I want a chance with him," Savannah said slyly. "And you."

"Ill see what I can do...."

Kelsey sat in front of Ryan.

"Give me what I want," kelsey demanded.

"You mean my body?" ryan smiled. Kelsey rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sit down." She did as commanded "i dont know where to find Babe."

"Well you better figure it out." Kelsey stood again "otherwise you can kiss that pregnacy test good bye....."

"this lawsuit is frivoulus." jackson declared to the judge. "I move to have this case thrown out"

"Your honor, i hardly call this a frivoulus case," livia began "This is about a multi million dollar company that belongs to my client because of this contract."

"The case will go on as planned. Mr montgomery, is there anything else?"

"No your honor." Livia stood up.

"Your honor Ms. kane is requesting a restraining order against Greenlee Du pres Lavery and jackson montgomery....

Bianca snook down the basement stairs. She grabbed David and helped him to his feet.

"Come on.." She ordered him. He stood up and began to untie babe. "No we dont have time."

"but my daughter," He pleaded.

"She wont be hurt." Bianca turned and smiled. "But we have to get out of here." Once they made it out of the house, Bianca handed david her cell phone. "Call and get help." He punched in a number and an expplosion knocked him off of his feet,

Babe and felt the heat against her face. She screamed and got a mouth full of smoke. Next to her Krystal burnt to a crisp.babe began to cry softly. " Mama.." was the last words she uttered before falling unconscience.

Kendall and Savannah stood in front of Aiden.

"So what do think of Our proposal?" Savannah asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

"well," Aiden said smiling "It is every mans fantasy,"

"Tell me about it," Savannah said thinking of Kevin and his plans with Jr and Jonathon.

"What does that mean?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing," She said as she began kissing on his neck. kendall joined in and quickly all three were unclothed. 

Kevin and Jr stood in the janitors closet kissing.

"I wonder whose going to replace janitor Bill," Jr mused as he took kevins clothes off.

"Who cares?" Kevin responded takin off Jrs clothes. the door opened and jonthon walked in to the cramped space.

"looks like you boys have been busy." He undressed himself and pressed against kevin and began nibbling on his neck.

Aiden stood and walked to the bathroom. The girls watched as he walked. 

"Oh my God," Savannah squealed, that was soo much fun."

"I know," Kendall smiled "Why did i ever leave him for ryan? hes soo...talented."

"Hey you werent too bad either." they smiled and began kissing as Aiden walked out.

"You ladies up for another round?"

Jonathon, Jr, and Kevin were in the back of the limo, taking turn kissing on one another, among other things. Suddenly the limo stopped and the driver revealed himself to Paul Cramer. He jumped into the back seat with the others.

"Sounded like you guys were having fun," paul smiled at kevin "Thought maybe I could join in."

"Of course." the four began exploring each others bodies again. Paul and kevin began kissing passioantely. Jr looked on as Jonathin kissed on his neck.

"Thats quite enough!!" Jr exclaimed as Paul began to explore Kevins body more intimately.

"Bianca," David said looking at her. "You lied to me. You said that Babe and Krystal wouldnt be hurt." he fought back the tears.

"And you let me believe my daughter was dead David," Bianca spat "So tell whose crime was worse? At least you know that lying bitch is dead."

"She was your best friend," David broke down "She wouldve done anything for you..."

"Yes including kidnapping my child and letting me believe that she was dead for nine months..." Binks sneered "She couldve gotten pregnant and given birth in that time."

"What the hell was that?" Kevin demanded of Jr "Why the freak out?"

"Well i dont like it when my boyfriend getting kissed up on by another man...especially his ex boyfriend."

"Hes in the past and i thought you were my future.." Kevin said...then looking around "But I guess not"

"what?" Jr asked heart broken "dont do this!!"

"I have too..."

"What the hell are you doing in town?" Kelsey sneered at Savannah.

"im here to make your life miserable.." Savannah laughed, then pointing to Aiden and Kendall "And make their life very good."

"Stay out of my way..."

"OO sweetie....No..."

Babe tried to cling to life but she was having trouble breathing. SHe tried again to suck in some frsh air. She felt someone pull her from the flames. She felt someone trying to bring her back, she fell out of consciencness for the last time.

Erica watched the news with delight. The fire had been the top story and David was heartbroken.

Smiling she said "One down many more to go." She sat down on her sofa "Next up Tad Martin and Brooke English."


End file.
